Joke
by Shakespare
Summary: OS. Après une affaire des plus éprouvantes, Jane disparaît puis réapparait avec pour but de remonter le moral de Lisbon.


Ça avait été une longue affaire, longue et éprouvante. Une histoire de vengeance: une femme instable était tombée folle amoureuse de son collègue et avait contacté un réseau spécialisé pour faire assassiner sa femme et sa fille de trois ans, laissant un vide dans sa vie et dans celle de son autre fille, plus âgée que la victime mais tellement jeune...

Van Pelt avait été choquée par les dégâts d'un tel acte de folie..Elle se demandait si Jane se sentait bien, cela devait lui rappeler beaucoup trop de choses éprouvantes.. Il ne s'était pas allongé dans son canapé depuis des jours..Et puis, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient amèrement fêté la fin du cas. Il était pourtant déjà trois heures de l'après-midi...

Le chef avait besoin de lui car elle n'allait visiblement pas bien, elle non plus. Elle avait passé une matinée entière à rédiger un simple rapport et Van Pelt savait que c'était mauvais signe: elle était bien plus efficace que ça d'habitude. Van Pelt avait essayé de lui remonter le moral tout en conservant son habituelle et respectueuse réserve, lui apportant du café et lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là si Lisbon avait besoin d'elle, pour parler ou pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Lisbon avait tout simplement perdu sa bonne humeur. C'était compréhensible: comment ne pas s'identifier à cette jeune fille? Lisbon avait vécu le même arrachement, le même horreur, la même perte. Elle devait lutter contre son passé tous les jours: Van Pelt avait donc toujours compris à quel point il était difficile pour elle de partager ses émotions, de rire ou de sourire devant eux.

Alors lorsque Lisbon avait commencé à s'exprimer, à montrer sa joie et à prendre des nouvelles de l'humeur de ses coéquipiers, Van Pelt avait été surprise. Puis elle s'était dit que Jane avait sûrement eu une influence positive sur elle, leur amitié semblant grandir au fil des ans. Ce qu'elle prenait pour des élucubrations s'était vu confirmé par des preuves telles que leurs sorties à deux le week-end, les taquineries de Jane qui ne rendaient plus du tout Lisbon furieuse mais qui, au contraire, finissaient en bataille de mots, visiblement équilibrée et infinie. Van Pelt avait aimé ces mois de bonne humeur générale, sans tension, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient alors beaucoup plus productifs...

Ce temps-là semblait cependant révolu aux vues de la tristesse qu'exprimait le visage de Lisbon. Rigsby et Cho avaient eux aussi perçu ce changement et faisaient des efforts pour remonter le moral de leur chef. Mais c'était comme une évidence: elle avait besoin de Jane. Lui ne répondait pas aux appels de ses partenaires, même pas à ceux de Lisbon. Van Pelt savait que Lisbon avait essayé de le joindre une dizaine de fois, elle n'avait même plus honte de l'espionner tellement l'humeur du boss la chagrinait.

Alors, quand enfin Jane se montra dans les bureaux du CBI, une atmosphère lourde et chargée de tensions régnait. Au contraire de ce à quoi s'attendait Van Pelt, Jane n'avait pas l'air de s'être replongé dans l'enfer de ses souvenirs mais affichait plutôt un air décidé et avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

Jane salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Lisbon.

"Ouf! Il était temps. Elle va sûrement aller mieux maintenant que Jane est là.. vous avez une idée de ce qu'il prépare?"

Van Pelt ne reçut aucune réponse valable, comme d'habitude. L'imagination était au point mort en ce qui concernait Jane. Il faut dire qu'il avait de ces idées !

Van Pelt observa toute la scène: Jane s'avança vers Lisbon qui releva la tête avec un demi-sourire. Elle était encore pâle et avait du mal à parler mais Jane lui refaisait prendre des couleurs en la faisant rire à plusieurs reprises. Puis, après quelques minutes de complicité, il la tira par la main vers la salle commune. Lisbon avait l'air surprise mais souriait comme avant, ce qui rassura Van Pelt.

"J'ai quelque chose à dire à Lisbon, et j'aimerais que vous soyez là. Comme ça, elle n'aura aucune possibilité de fuite!"

Puis il la plaça devant lui:

"Lisbon..Teresa. Cette dernière affaire m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle a ravivé ma tristesse, comme la vôtre mais elle m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose. J'ai vraiment peur de vous perdre. Je vous aime _[il le dit comme une évidence, Lisbon n'avait pas l'air étonné, seulement heureuse] _et je voudrais vraiment vous le prouver pour de bon. Teresa, voulez-vous...veux-tu devenir ma femme?"

Les émotions avaient l'air de se bousculer dans la tête de Lisbon et, sa voix trahisant son excitation et son bonheur, elle articula un: "Oui!...oui, je le veux!"

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement et tendrement, respirant la joie et l'amour.

Van Pelt avait eu quelques doutes mais ne s'imaginait pas à quel point les choses avaient évoluées entre eux.

Elle commençait à se faire à l'idée, ravie pour eux, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et les regardèrent, tous les trois, un air interrogatif fixé sur leurs visages.

"Alors?"

Van Pelt se désigna:

"Alors...euh...alors? "

Lisbon avait l'air contrarié et plutôt détaché:

"Alors, Van Pelt?"

_Van Pelt: - _Eh bien...alors...félicitations!

_Jane [avec un air victorieux sur le visage, murmura]: - _Ahh! Tu vois?

_Lisbon: - _Pas encore. Rigsby, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

_Rigsby: _- Eh bien, je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas mais...je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible...

_Jane [à part, de façon à ce que seules Lisbon et Van Pelt pouvaient entendre] : _- AH! 2 sur 3!

_Lisbon: _- Cho!

_Cho: _- Eh bien, pareil...je...je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Félicitations...

_Lisbon [d'un air désolé]: _- Merci...

_Jane: _- Oui, merci beaucoup. Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait! Tu me dois vingt dollars!

_Lisbon: _- On a trop bien joué nos rôles...

_Van Pelt: _- Vous rigolez? C'était un pari?

_Jane: _- Navré de vous avoir utilisés pour lui remonter le moral. Mais pour vous remercier, Lisbon nous paye une tournée, venez!

_Lisbon: _- HEY!

_Jane: _- Quoi? ça revient au même, et avoue que ça t'a fait du bien et qu'on leur a quand même fait une sacrée frayeur!

_Lisbon: _- Bon...d'accord. Mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de changer les plans, un jour!

_Jane:_ _- _Depuis quand je les change? Je les améliore seulement!

_Lisbon: _- Ah oui? Alors, d'après toi, embrasser avec la langue était une amélioration?

_Jane: _- Oui, peut-être...enfin! Je vois plus ça comme une ...pulsion de ta part mais...

Il reçut alors un coup dans l'abdomen et une série d'insultes mais il rit quand même. Lisbon apprécia la soirée, dépassant son ressentiment pour Jane. Elle profita d'un moment de faiblesse de Jane, qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle après la clôture de l'affaire, pour lui faire payer l'addition.

* * *

_J'espère que ce OS vous a plu!  
_

_Dine._


End file.
